As dense as they get
by Iamtheriver
Summary: Well, typical thing: Rei is so dense that even if her best friend were to be head over heels in love with her she wouldn't notice. Comedy, Drama, lil' bit of action, tons of jealousy and issues of the past, present and future. Review!
1. Chapter 1

As dense as they get

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: _Although I would very much like to own Keiko (actress that plays Mars) /evil grin/ to do with her whatever I please, I do not. I don't own PGSM or even the anime or manga or it's copyrights… or anything… except a kitty named 'Chibi' that likes to sleep on my lap and purr a lot._**

This story contains homosexuality in the form of lesbianism, which is girl-on-girl action (or anything like that). If you don't like that kind of story please stop reading NOW.

This story, among other things such as crappy writing, may/will contain cursing, sex, and violence. I shall let you know what before each chapter.

I hope you enjoy reading my story! And you better not forget to review!

-------

There's sexual content in this first italics scene.

--------

_A moan escaped her lips._

"_Mm… Mars." It couldn't be helped since her lover's hands and lips where all over her body. She tried returning the favor but her lover was too controlling, too possessive, to let her take control. She moaned again. Her lover stopped this time and looked at her face, she was smiling._

"_I love you, Venus." The victim of her charm returned the smile and with her right hand brought her lover's face closer to hers._

"_And I love you, Mars." They closed the gap between their smiles with a chaste kiss, one of those you give to your soul mate. The kiss was long; both lovers were taking their time to explore each other's mouths. To memorize each other's lips, and tongues and tastes. Unlike every single other kiss they had had before, this one was not filled with lust, this one was filled with true love, and they were both enjoying it to their fullest. Once the kiss ended, Venus was the first one to speak._

"_Well, we are both naked, on a bed in my room, we have nothing to do since the moon is safe from enemies, and we just declared our eternal love for each other." Mars grinned._

"_It seems we need to find something to entertain ourselves with. I wonder what game can be played if we are both naked and on a bed?" Venus' eyes shined with malice._

"_Oh, I know what you are trying to do Mars, Reiko-chan. But I'm not sleeping with you tonight." Mars' grin faltered._

"_What'd? What'd ya mean?" Venus' eyes shined malice more and more as she slowly lifted her head to reach Mars'. She whispered in her ear:_

"_I'm not that easy." Mars froze and slowly, as the realization hit her, began to growl._

"_Like hell you aren't Venus." Venus smirked hiding the fact that Mars' deep growl turned her on even more. As if Mars had read her mind, she returned to what she had been doing before that mind-blowing kiss. Making Venus moan in pleasure. Which Venus did; and in between pleas for mercy that Mars ignored completely. It wasn't long before Venus was about to climax. Her moans had gotten louder, her breathing faster and sharper, simply her whole body screamed for Mars' touch. And Mars, like the incredible lover that she was, noticed. And so she stopped. Completely. Mina gave one last moan, this one in a mix of anger and desperation._

"_What the hell?" She asked Mars as she saw her get up from bed and begin to gather her clothes. "What. The. HELL?" She repeated. Mars turned to face her, a smirk on her face._

"_Since you aren't easy, Venus," She began to mock. "I shall give up on you tonight." She grinned as she began to dress. "I'll see you tomorrow morning at breakfast." Venus let out an angry cry and grabbed the first thing she could find to throw at Mars._

"_You bitch!" She said and threw a pillow at her. Mars, in a quick movement to the side, avoided the flying, soft projectile._

"_See ya tomorrow, Venus." She said and waved her lover goodbye as she moved to the balcony, her exit and entrance in her usual clandestine late-night meetings. Venus quickly got up from bed and tried following her._

"_Come back! You can't leave me like this!" Mars smiled, as she waited for her lover to catch up with her. She whispered seductively in her ear,_

"_Watch me." And with a sudden movement flicked quickly her desperate lover's nipple with her soft fingers. Venus gasped, surprised by the surge of pleasure. Mars laughed loudly and proud, and the next instant Venus found herself alone and naked on her balcony. She quickly returned inside and silently vowed to return Reiko-chan the favor. The sooner the better._

_------_

These kinds of dreams were all too well known and common to Minako Aino, the pop idol. Except, they were more than just dreams or fantasies. They were _memories_. Minako sighed as she lifted the covers from her hotel bed. It was time to get up so she could start doing what she loved most above all, performing; and she couldn't let anything stop her. After all, her burden of the past had been lifted after Sailor Moon had saved the earth. She no longer needed to worry about the past, now, she could finally live in the present.

------

"Rei-chan!" A high-pitched voice thundered annoyingly throughout the grounds of the shrine. "Where are you? Rei-chan!" Her voice, capable of breaking windows, was quickly lowered when several, if not all, of the shrine's aids came running to it.

"Please, don't scream so much!" A small girl begged, both her hands in front of the troublemaker pleading peace and silence.

"Please. Rei-sama feels sick; she needs some peace and quiet." Another aid said, this time a tall, good-looking boy.

"Rei is sick?" Makoto asked, worried about her friend. "She didn't say anything last time we talked." Usagi and Ami nodded in agreement.

"She has been feeling ill all week, it was finally today when we were able to convince her to stay in bed." Said the third, and last, aid. Another boy just as tall as the previous one that seemed to be the oldest and most mature of the three by the way he carried himself.

"Oh." Usagi said and then quickly covered her mouth. Ami giggled.

"Usagi-chan, you don't need to stop speaking altogether. Just don't do it too loudly." Usagi nodded in understanding but kept quiet.

"It doesn't matter. The damage has been done." Said another voice.

"Rei-chan!" Usagi squealed as she ran to her old friend as she stood on the immediate stairs that led to the shrine.

"Usagi-chan." Said Rei in a dry tone. "Mako-chan, Ami-chan." As she was about to go on Usagi, in her over-excited hug, completely knocked out the air inside of her and she was forced to bend over in pain to recover her lost breath.

"Rei!" Makoto and Ami ran over the poor, beaten shrine maiden.

"Are you ok?" Ami asked as she began to practice all that she had learned in med school. "Your pulse seems to be ok, you don't have a fever. Does it hurt anywhere?"

"Rei-chan! Rei-chan! I'm so sorry, Rei-chan!" Rei slowly smiled.

"I thought the damage had been done already." She sighed, "I guess it's never over with you Usagi-chan." Makoto and Ami began to laugh as Usagi pouted.

"You are so mean, Rei-chan. But I'm glad you aren't hurt!" She moved her arms slowly around the miko and hugged her softly. Rei rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." It was then that she noticed some unwanted visitors. "You three!" Her shrine aids suddenly straightened out in fear. "Get to work. I don't have you so you can hang around doing nothing!" The three of the teens bowed quickly, muttered some 'Gomen, Rei-sama's, and left quickly to other parts of the shrine.

"Jeez, Rei. You are mean with everyone!" Said Makoto as she helped her friend up. Rei shrugged.

"Let's go to my room so we can all be more comfortable." She said and started walking. Everyone followed.

"Wow! Rei-chan has the coolest room!" Said Usagi as soon as they had arrived to their destination and Rei had excused herself to make some tea.

"Yeah." Makoto agreed as she carefully looked around the room. It was big and comfortable, as well as clean and organized. Many of the qualities that neither of the other Senshi's rooms had, making them all admire Rei's.

"The tea will be ready soon." Rei said as she returned to the room and sat down next to Usagi near the little table she had set up in the middle of the room. "So what brings you here?" Usagi grinned.

"I thought we could all hang out." She said triumphantly, "It's been a while since we've all seen each other." She then leaned over to whisper in Rei's ear confidently, "Besides, today's Mamoru's day off. He usually goes out with his friends but today I left him in charge of the baby so that I could see you guys!" She squealed again. Ami and Makoto giggled at the stare she received from Rei.

"Rei-chan…" Ami said before Rei could mutter any sarcastic comment directed at Usagi. "Is it true that you are sick?" Rei avoided anyone's gaze, quickly mumbled about the tea she was making and left.

"Do you really think Rei-chan is sick?" asked Usagi. Makoto nodded.

"There's definitely something she's not telling us." When Rei returned with the tea she had made, she served it and sat down again.

"Rei-chan." Said Usagi. "Are you really sick?" This time, Rei was prepared for the question and smirked.

"Of course not." Ami and Makoto's eyes widened in surprise.

"But your aids told us!" Makoto exclaimed. Rei shrugged.

"I'm not sick. I'm just tired." She took a sip of her tea. "The fire's been… pretty rough with me lately." Everyone urged her to continue with their silence. "There's something going on… and I can't tell…" She sighed and for the first time did her friends notice how tired she really looked. "Also, the shrine's been incredibly busy and I've had to hunt down people and corporations to finance all of it. It's been tough… doing it alone." She finished and took another sip of her tea.

"Rei-chan…" Usagi mumbled.

"Well, why didn't you tell us!" Everyone looked up at Makoto's surge of anger. "We could've helped you!" Rei scoffed.

"Yeah right. Because you have no responsibilities with the flower business you have and your husband, and Ami doesn't have a life with her being a doctor in the States and all, and Usagi is free as a bird with her baby and part-time job at the daycare." She stopped and mentally chided herself for her rude outburst. "Besides," she continued. "It's not your guy's responsibilities to take care of the shrine."

"But it is our responsibility to be good friends to you." Said Usagi and wrapped an arm around Rei and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry Rei-chan. I should've noticed."

"Me. Me too." Said Ami, looking down to her lap, ashamed.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm sorry too." Said Makoto calmer than a few minutes before. Rei shrugged.

"It's ok. I've been thinking of taking a vacation next month." Usagi's eyes brightened in excitement.

"Where? Where? To the beach? To the mountains? Where Rei-chan?" Rei chuckled amused by her friend but then a thought made her blush.

"What is it Rei? Is it with a boyfriend of yours?" Makoto poked her friend's arm playfully.

"No. No, of course not." Rei stammered. "I'm actually thinking of going to Hawaii." She said.

"Then why'd you blush?" Makoto continued with the subject. Rei stammered again and her blush that had almost disappeared returned.

"For. For nothing." She managed to say in between questions from a hyper Usagi and chuckles from Ami. Makoto frowned.

"I'm going to find out one day." She smiled evilly, "And then, I'm going to make you suffer…" Rei swallowed hard. Oh, if Makoto ever did find out, she _would_ torture her mercilessly.

---------

"Minaaa!" Mina's manager said as he entered her hotel room.

"Yes, manager?" He found her sitting on the couch, reading some magazine called _Religious Japan; Tokyo and its shrines._

"What are you reading darlin'?" He asked as he flipped through his agenda looking for something. Mina blushed slightly and tossed the magazine aside quickly.

"Nothing really, something about shrines." She said nonchalantly.

"Mmm… Ok, then. Listen Mina, next month will be a busy month for you but..." Mina looked up expectantly, "You get to perform in Hawaii!" He said and in the excitement almost dropped his agenda. He smiled at her, "I bet I can squeeze in some free time for you to relax and enjoy the beaches. How does that sound?"

"Whatever you want, manager." She said and returned his smile. He nodded.

"Great! Great! Great! Hawaii is great!" He squealed and left Mina alone in her room.

"Hawaii, huh?" She said absentmindedly as she stretched to pick up the magazine she had pretended to ignore when her manager visited. "That's kind of far…" She then continued to read an article about a young girl in Tokyo that through hard work and sacrifice had become the owner of a small shrine that was famous for it's accurate predictions. She smiled. _Good going, Reiko._

--------

I hope you enjoyed the first chappie I like to call Exposition.

Review or I don't update and this story will be sent to the graveyard of HIATUS!


	2. Chapter 2

As dense as they get

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Oof! Today I was almost left with no kitty! The moron got out of the house (he's indoors) and disappeared for half-hour! We found him under the house though (think old houses of the 90's) and now he's trapped a lá Rapunzell (if that's how it's even spelled). Besides Chibi I own nothing of Sailor Moon (and Chibi's not related to Sailor Moon so take that!)**

**I do wish I owned Keiko though…**

Ok so if you've actually started to read CHAPTER 2 then you know about the whole homosexual, violence, sex thing. If you don't know what I'm talking about then you obviously haven't read chapter 1. Go read it now.

---

As far as I can tell there will be no sex or violence in this chapter.

---

The small airport was hot and crowded and Rei was having trouble finding her bags.

"Excuse me, ma'am. I need to find my bags. Can you tell me where they are dropping off bags from the flight from Tokyo?" She said as politely as she could considering the heat was virtually melting her and she had lost all her baggage. The lady behind the desk raised her eyebrow and quickly typed something into her computer.

"They are in exit 4B" She said in a high-pitched voice. Rei thanked her and immediately went hunting for her bags.

---

"Thanks for flying with 'Moonair Airlines' we hope you have a nice trip. You can pick up your bags at exit 4B. Thank you and we hope to see you again." The computerized voice echoed one last time as Mina and Manager walked off the plane and into the small Hawaiian airport.

"Oh god. It's so hot here!" Manager squealed as he grabbed his fan. Mina smiled and nodded.

"So what's the schedule?"

"Nothing for today. Tomorrow we got some meetings but nothing too complicated."

"So I can just relax?" She asked when the two of them arrived to the exit where their bags were supposed to be.

"Yeah!" He squealed again in excitement. "Go to the beach, get a tan." He poked her on the side jokingly, "find a boyfriend." Mina smiled politely.

"Sure Manager. I'll try."

"Hey. Is that your bag Mina?" He said as he pointed to a red suitcase that had just entered the through a hole that led to the outside of the airport. She nodded.

"I think so." As the bag got closer to her, she lazily stretched her hand to grab it but before the bag reached her another person took it and began to walk away. Mina frowned.

"Hey, lady! That's mine!" The person holding the suitcase turned around, her flowing black hair giving Mina a sense of deja vu.

"Mina?" Rei squinted to make sure her eyes were fine. "What are you doing here?" Mina faltered for a second as she fought the urge to jump on her and hug her happily.

"Uh. Reiko, hi." She managed to say.

"Hi." Rei frowned; she hated that name since it called upon some distant memory trying hard to resurface. Some distant memory from her past life. As Rei struggled with those unpleasant feelings, Mina had time to regroup her thoughts and rein in her feelings. She smiled that typical smile of an idol that could steal anyone's heart.

"How've you been?" She asked and was disappointed in seeing that Rei kept on frowning. Why didn't she have the power to put a smile on her face?

"Fine. You?" Rei's frown did not diminish for a second. Of course, now, it was for another reason. Mina's smile caused certain unknown and slightly sickening feelings upon the pit of her stomach and she was determined to make them stop. She was Hino Rei; no stupid smile was going to make her feel like silly putty.

"Good. Here for some work." Rei nodded. She had discovered if she looked away from the gorgeous idol, her sickly stomach would return to normal. Her quickly beating heart did not change pace, though, and she worried about it. Was she sick now?

"That's not new" Mina giggled and Rei couldn't stop from looking at her.

"What?" She shrugged.

"I don't know… it's just, what you said is so true I just had to laugh." Rei shook her head in disapproval.

"Well maybe if you took some time off, you know, visit us while you're at it, I wouldn't be criticizing you." Mina giggled again and Rei sighed. "Anyhow, it was nice seeing you. It's been a long time." Mina quieted down and her gaze fell to the ground.

"It's been too long…" She whispered but the noise inside the airport made Rei miss it entirely.

"Hey, you ok?" Rei asked as she took a step closer to Mina. "You feeling ok?" The slight tremble in her voice shook Mina all over.

"I'm fine!" She almost screamed. "I've never been better." Rei shrugged.

"If you say so." Mina smiled and grabbed Rei's hand carefully. Rei started to blush.

"Really, I am fine." Mina's gaze was focused on the miko's worn hand. She missed Rei's hands.

"So for how long are you staying?" Rei asked as she quickly took her hand away from Mina.

"Oh, for a couple of weeks. You?" Mina looked up expectantly, hoping Rei would be staying long enough to spend some time with her.

"A couple of weeks too." Mina nodded, already making plans.

"Then we must get together then!" She said and grinned. "I'm not going to be working all the time so we have to see each other when I'm on break." Rei took a step back, annoyed.

"What makes you think I don't have things to do, Mina?" She defied the pop idol with her stare that was returned with a smirk.

"Then I guess you won't get to see me. At. All." The idol made sure Rei heard the last two words she spoke loud and clear. Rei grimaced.

"I guess I have no choice. Here's where I'll be staying," She said taking out a piece of paper, scribbling something on it and then handing it out to Mina. "Call me whenever you're free and I'll try to clear my schedule." Mina grinned.

"Will do."

"Minako-chan, I know you rarely see your friends but we have to check in at our hotel. I'm sure you can see her later." The idol's manager said and put down a red suitcase. "Ms. Hino, is it?" Rei nodded and he gave her a small card. "That's the hotel we will be staying in, please call Minako-chan, I'm sure she'll love to see you again." He said and winked at Rei.

"Manager! Let's just go." He smiled. "This is your suitcase Ms. Hino, I believe you are holding Minako-chan's." At this piece of news Rei frowned slightly and checked the tag hanging from the handle. Manager was right; she _was_ holding Mina's. She blushed slightly and apologized.

"Here you go, Mina. I'm sorry, I thought it was mine."

"No problem. Manager, please go to the cab, I'll just say goodbye and meet you there." Manager bowed slightly and then while singing some of the idol's hits hopped to the exit of the airport. "You will call, right Rei?" She nodded.

"Will you call?" Mina smiled and against her common sense stepped forward and hugged Rei. She could feel how Rei had stiffened and a wave of sadness swept through her, she could never understand why Rei was as closed up as she was even when she was willing to do anything for her. Noticing how Rei didn't dare move an inch Mina slowly backed away.

"Of course I'll call. See ya Reiko." She winked and began walking the way her manager had gone. Trying to sort through her emotions, Mina couldn't decide how to feel. Happy because she had met Rei, sad because Rei hadn't been as happy as she was or mad that in this life, she would never be as happy as Venus had been when she lived. She sighed deeply as she reached the taxi terminal and begged to the gods that something would happen between her and Rei. She couldn't hold it in any longer.

-----

Hmm…

Definitely NOT what I was expecting. Pretty bad writing but since it was either this or drawing and I'm worse at drawing than writing (and since writing is supposed to be my life and all) I went for this.

HEY! I updated!!!!

Gimme a cookie! No? Took too long? Well FINE. My mom made cookies today anyway!

I promise I'll update sooner this time. Like, I mean, I won't take uh… a couple months.

Sheepish grin

REEVIIIEEWWWWWWW


	3. Chapter 3

As dense as they get

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: So, I've still got my kitty though he's an adventurous bastard that loves to walk around the neighborhood and get lost constantly. I also still do not own Keiko but I'm working on it. Annndd that is it, I do not own PGSM or any of its affiliates, blah, blah, and blah.**

Now I knoooowwww some of you want to kill me 'cuz I do take waayyy to long with the updates but I just wanted to leave ya'll something before Christmas break because when that starts (Dec. 15th) I will be going to my grandpa's house in southern, centralish Mexico and it seems computers are not really quite there yet. And if they are they are slow as hell. So even if I DID want to update, I wouldn't really be able to (although I do swear that I will write in my awesome notebook the chapters so I can just upload them when I return home around the first week of the new year.)

------

As far as I can tell there will be only mild cursing and sexual implications in this chapter.

------

She shuffled nervously about as she reread for the third time the tiny, crumpled piece of paper in her hand. _Mr. Urameshi. Urameshi-san. Mr. Urameshi-san. Ura-san. Mr. Ura. Urameshi. Mr. San. Mr… _She growled in frustration. She had been standing for some fifteen minutes outside a small, wooden house near the beach and for those however minutes she had been trying to gather the courage to ring the doorbell. She was sure she had the right address, he had told her in his last letter, not to mention it was the same it has always been in every envelope she had received ever since they started correspondence. The address was correct. How she was going to address _him_ was another manner entirely for the distressed miko. She growled again, frustrated because she, Rei the fiery miko from Tokyo, couldn't find the right way to begin a conversation with a man, a mentor, that she had written to countless of times. She finally decided to ring the doorbell. She breathed in and willed her right arm and hand to move and push the doorbell.

_Riiinnng._

"I'm coming!" A muffled voice from the other side of the door said and not soon after the door that Rei was nervously staring at was replaced by the image of a young man with short, brown hair, slightly older than Rei and with a big, white smile. "Ms. Hino! I'm so glad you've finally decided to come in!" He laughed loudly and moved quickly to give her a welcoming hug. Rei simply stared forward, shocked, barely acknowledging the hug or the warm hand leading her into the house. The only thing in her mind at the moment was: _Kamisama, he is gorgeous._

-----

She found herself inside a very familiar room as she opened the door and walked in. She looked around quickly to make sure her sense of deja vú wasn't an exaggeration. "I don't get it. We get the best hotels in town and they all still look alike." Minako sighed, disappointed. She was getting tired of moving from gorgeous city to gorgeous city only to moving to the same boring hotel room in every stop.

"Is something wrong, Mina?" A drowned voice was heard inside her bag and soon after a white fur ball poked its head out of it. Mina sighed again and nodded.

"It's just… I've lived here for a long time and I'm tired of it."

"Here?" The white fur ball questioned concerned. "This is our first time in Hawaii."

"But… it's not our first time _here_. In this boring, sterile hotel room."

"Oh." Said the fur ball and immediately and a bittersweet thought crossed its mind. "Do you miss home, Mina?" She looked at him curious. "I mean, do you miss Tokyo? And Usagi and Ami and Makoto and especially, do you miss-"

"I miss Rei." She cut in and dropped the bag that held Artemis to the floor. She took a few steps forward and said: "I love my life. I love singing, dancing, performing but today, at the airport… When I saw her again after so long, and so unexpectedly too!" She allowed herself a small smile. "I remembered how much I missed her. Really missed her." Artemis jumped out of the bag and while he himself began to inspect the room he uttered the sentence Mina wanted to hear so badly it hurt.

"Call her then." She grinned widely and scooped the cat into her arms.

"Great idea Artemis! I have nothing scheduled for today and I'm sure she's probably just relaxing! Let's call her up!" And with the same quick motion she used to pick the fur ball up, she put him down.

"Ow! Careful Mina!" He heard her giggle from across the room. She had already found the phone and was quickly dialing the numbers Rei had given her.

"Sorry Artemis!" She said before completely quieting as she heard the ringing on the other side. _Please pick up, please pick up, please pick up._

"_Hello?" _The voice that answered was deep and manly.

"Uh, hi! This is Mina, a friend of Rei-chan's. I was wondering if she was around so I could talk to her." Mina heard the man on the other side of the phone laugh loudly. She frowned, what was so funny about asking for Rei? Mina heard the man speak loudly to someone across from where he was. He was calling for Rei! After a few shuffling noises, another loud laugh and then a small squeal from an unknown person, Rei picked up.

"_Uh, Mina?"_

"Hi Rei-chan!"

"_Uh, hi."_

"Hey, Rei-chan! I was wondering whether you'd be free to go out later today." Mina waited impatiently for an answer.

"_Uh, let me see. Hold on a second." _Mina heard another shuffling in the other line. She couldn't hear very well but she could distinguish that it was Rei and the man that had picked up the phone earlier talking. She heard the man laugh once _again_ and then Rei return to her.

"_Sure, I'm free this afternoon. What is it that you have in mind."_

"How about… just taking a walk around town?"

"_A walk?" _Mina nodded even though the miko couldn't see her.

"Yeah, to see what the town is like."

"_A walk?" _Mina heard Rei take a deep breath. _"Sure, that's fine." _The pop-idol jumped silently with excitement. She got to be with Rei-chan the whole afternoon. In Hawaii! By herself! Only her and Rei! It was going to be awesome! _"But hey, Mina?" _

"Hmm?" She was to numb by her happiness to reply properly.

"_Can I bring someone?"_

"What?" Mina's happiness bubble burst unexpectedly and even the small flush her face had gained drained some.

"_Can I bring someone? He's the head of the temple here and he's offering me a room and food without fee. He's an honorable man and I'd like to invite him for a walk around town."_

"Oh. Yeah, sure. If you want to." _An honorable man? Who gives a shit?_

"_Ok, thanks. Eriol-sama." _Mina heard her began but then something stopped Rei on the other side of the line for a second. Mina heard her sigh, defeated. _"Eriol says we can meet at the Dolphin Park. Do you know where that is, Mina?"_ Mina was taken aback. No –san, no –sama, no nothing. Hadn't they barely met? Why were they being so friendly?! Even she still called Rei, Rei-chan… _"Mina?"_

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I spaced out."

"_You… spaced out?"_

"Yeah well, uh sure. Manager should know where that is. I'll meet you guys there. Say, at 5?"

"_Sure."_

"Awesome. Ok, bye!" She hanged up, all the happiness that had once resided inside of her completely and shamefully drained out. There was a man. A man named Eriol. Not Eriol-sama. Not Eriol-san. Not Eriol-nothing. Eriol. She was staying with him. She was staying in a temple with a man by the name of Eriol, no honorific included…

"Hey, Mina?" Artemis' words reached her ears. "You ok?" She nodded slowly and then closed her eyes and fists in frustration. There was a man… a man by the name of Eriol.

----

"Hey well Rei, you happy your friend called?" A tall, muscular handsome man with dark hair and a huge white smiled asked as he poured some tea into two cups on the counter. Rei shrugged slowly as she grabbed each filled cup and put them on the table.

"It's fine." Eriol looked up to her surprised.

"You mean you aren't happy?" Rei shrugged again, her dark hair moving slightly to the side making Eriol carefully admire it.

"I'm fine. We don't see each other often."

"So you are happy!" He said triumphantly. "Come, come! Let's have some tea while you tell me the love story between you and this Mina-chan!"

"Love. Love story?" Rei looked at him incredulous as she slowly leveled herself to the table. "There's no love story!" As she said this a curious twinkle invaded Eriol's eyes.

"But there is a story, isn't there?" His strong gaze made her blush.

"There's not much I'm at the liberty to tell, Eriol." She said his name with trouble. She wasn't use to calling men she had just met without some type of honorific, much less men that were the owners of temples, and even less so men she considered mentors.

"Whatever you can tell is fine with me." He said and smiled warmly. Rei felt herself blush even more.

"All… All right." She stuttered slightly and took a sip of her hot, steamy tea. "It all began when…"

----

So you probably all hate me or something now… slow, small chappie but I think I did jump in my quality level of writing from the last one. I paid more attention to the narrative instead of just the damn conversation. (I had to add the 'damn' since there weren't much cursing in the chapter)…

I hope you likey. I shall be back next year with at least two chapters.

I love you all.

Reviieewwwww


End file.
